The purpose of this protocol is to assess the preliminary efficacy of pharmacologic blockade of T cells in subjects with rheumatoid arthritis and to assess whether BMS-188667 or BMS-224818 is more suitable for continued clinical development. This study will provide information about the safety, preliminary efficacy (clinical activity) and immunogenicity of these two molecules, using identical dose levels and schedules of administration, in subjects with rheumatoid arthritis.